I. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to liquid storage, measuring and dispensing apparatus, and more particularly to a unitary molded container which is effectively divided into two chambers, one being of a relatively large volume for storing a quantity of a liquid and the other being of a smaller volume or capacity for containing measured amounts of the liquid transferred to it from the larger chamber via a passageway connecting the two.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art:
In the Jennings Pat. No. 4,298,038 there is described a bottle-like vessel including first and second compartments, one being generally rectangular and of a larger capacity than the other and the two being joined by a horizontally extending passageway located proximate the pour spout of the larger compartment. The smaller capacity measuring compartment in the Jennings device is triangular in shape with the apex of the triangle being generally opposite the horizontally extending passageway. The smaller measuring compartment is also provided with a pour spout having a removable closure cap screwed thereon. The Jennings container also requires a valve mechanism operatively disposed at the entrance of the passageway leading from the larger volume compartment to the smaller volume measuring compartment. In use, liquids stored in the larger rectangular compartment can be dispensed by first tipping the bottle assembly and manipulating the valve to transfer a portion of the liquid from the main chamber or reservoir into the measuring compartment via the transfer passageway. Graduated markings on the measuring compartment allow the user to determine with some precision the number of liquid ounces of material contained within the measuring compartment. That measured quantity can then be poured from the vessel by removing the cap from the measuring compartment and tipping the vessel to allow the measured volume to be poured out. At this time, of course, the valve at the entrance to the transfer passageway will be closed to block transfer to additional liquid from the main reservoir into the measuring compartment during the dispensing of its contents.
Measuring vessels made in accordance with the Jennings patent suffer certain drawbacks. Specifically, in the event that the user inadvertently transfers more than a desired amount of the liquid from the main reservoir into the measuring compartment, it is difficult to return a portion of the overage back into the main reservoir from the triangular shaped measuring compartment. The triangular shape of the measuring compartment and the location and shape of the passageway precludes the reverse transfer of liquid by simply tipping the container in the opposite direction. When such a maneuver is attempted, more liquid from the main reservoir tends to flow into the measuring compartment rather than the reverse. The Jennings device is unsuitable for granular materials because the valve becomes clogged by such solid materials.
Moreover, the need to include a manually operated valve mechanism in the bottle necessarily renders it more costly to manufacture than if the valve is eliminated.